


Because I love you

by dramady, edonyx



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, lambliff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/edonyx/pseuds/edonyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  Love in a series of pictures painted in words.</p><p><b>Authors' Notes:</b>  A series of drabbles based on the ee cummings poem quoted below.<br/>Find our OF <a href="http://www.amazon.com/s/ref=nb_sb_noss?url=search-alias%3Daps&field-keywords=Madeleine+Delaney&x=0&y=0">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

_because i love you)_

It's late. So late, some would call it early. (Not Adam, for the record.) He turns his face into the crux of Tommy's neck and he breathes him in. There, thinking the words go into his lover's skin, he whispers them, a secret between just them when so much is public.

Beneath Adam, Tommy smiles, turning his face into Adam's hair, darker than the room around them. The sky hasn't begun to lighten, but past midnight, past photographers and friends, Tommy can barely see Adam, and he answers in kind. This, here, right _here_, is where he belongs.

_last night_

Last night, Adam and Tommy kissed onstage. Tommy had sidled up to Adam onstage, nuzzling at his jaw with his nose, resting his head on Adam's shoulder for a moment before turning away. Last night, Adam had come up behind Tommy in the dressing room after he'd locked the door.

Last night, Adam had pulled Tommy back into the his 'lair' as Sasha called it, and he closed the door and laid him out on the bed. Holding Tommy's hands in his, he leaned down for a kiss that was totally different from the one they shared with everyone onstage.

_clothed in sealace  
appeared to me  
your mind drifting  
with chuckling rubbish  
of pearl weed coral and stones;_

Back on dry land, they stand, the others just a few feet off. "You inhaled a gallon of seawater at least," Adam chortles, still, roughing over Tommy's skin with a towel. "But you got some sun. Did you feel like you were drowning? You went down like a rock."

"My life flashed before my eyes," Tommy laughs, then coughs, just to make sure the water's all out of his lungs. "And I _heard_ you laughing, you asshole." For that, in front of everyone, Adam gets a jab to his ribs. Later, Tommy's revenge is _very_ private.

_lifted,and(before my  
eyes sinking)inward,fled;_

On his creepers, Tommy walks carefully. There have been jokes about his fear of heights, but it's just that he's not very graceful. But he's got three inches of lift, and that makes it easier to look up at Adam, into those eyes that see right through to Tommy's core.

His arms open and enfold him; Adam nuzzles his cheek against Tommy's, tucking his chin to his chest to do that. He gives out hugs easily and freely to those close to him and his whole body involved in it, encompassing Tommy's thin body and pressing it to his own.

_softly  
your face smile breasts gargled  
by death:_

Adam makes a face, pushing Tommy's phone away from himself and shaking his head. That is one ugly fish and Tommy keeps insisting on showing the picture to him. In fact, he does more than pushing the phone away; he takes it, dangling it overhead, out of Tommy's reach.

If Tommy can't get his phone back, he'll distract Adam. Even up on his toes, he's not tall enough to get the phone, so while he's here, he'll press grinned kisses down Adam's throat, settling back on his heels to open the buttons on Adam's shirt. "Put my phone down and kiss me."

_drowned only  
again carefully through deepness to rise  
these your wrists  
thighs feet hands_

The sound of the water outside lends a sense of being underwater. Tommy kisses Adam slowly, open and moist and hot: at Adam's wrists, where he can feel the beat of Adam's pulse. Their toenails are exactly the same colour, and Tommy shuffles their feet together, adjusting his body over Adam's.

Adam makes a sound like a purr, running his foot up Tommy's leg, hands palming along his lover's back, settling in the small, there, fingers grazing ticklish skin. When Tommy shivers, Adam smiles and rolls over, blanketing him, hips between his legs, kissing away Tommy's sound at the friction.

_poising  
to again utterly disappear;_

When the lights go out, before the lasers start, there's a darkness that allows them to see out into the crowd. Adam's off-stage, changing, working off the leather pants. There are times when he's right in Tommy's line of sight and he smiles when he looks. And looks and looks, stealing glances as he plays.

This is the only time that Adam's ungraceful, but even still, he moves as if he knows what he's doing. Tommy can't _not_ watch, only looking away when Adam disappears into darkness, as to return new and gorgeous and singing. Tommy smiles again.

_rushing gently swiftly creeping  
through my dreams last  
night,all of your  
body with its spirit floated_

"I dreamed I could fly, last night." Tommy rolls over to rest his face on Adam's shoulder. The sun's up; their little room at the back of the bus is starting to brighten. "You were everywhere I was." The only thing between them is a scuff of sheets.

"Was I flying, too?" Adam's voice is quiet, a little gruff with sleep, hand combing through Tommy's hair, eyes still closed. "Wings or a cape? I'd go with cape." Obviously. He chuckles out a laugh before turning to kiss Tommy's forehead, speaking there. "We should put you in wings. You'd be beautiful."

_(clothed only in  
the tide's acute weaving murmur_

It's one of those nights that bleeds into day and the windows go from floor to ceiling in the hotel room they're in. A sheet the only thing he's wearing, clasp in his hands, Adam spreads his arms, saluting the sun, his body a silhouette through the light-drenched cotton.

"Look at you," Tommy smiles, from bed. He's wearing one pillow over his hips and the coverlet over his right foot. They'd stayed up late, Adam's hair dark against the pillow when Tommy had been above him. Now, touched by the sun, it looks like the night sky, full of stars.

~~*~~

_because i love you)last night_

clothed in sealace  
appeared to me  
your mind drifting  
with chuckling rubbish  
of pearl weed coral and stones;

lifted,and(before my  
eyes sinking)inward,fled;softly  
your face smile breasts gargled  
by death:drowned only

again carefully through deepness to rise  
these your wrists  
thighs feet hands

poising  
to again utterly disappear;  
rushing gently swiftly creeping  
through my dreams last  
night,all of your  
body with its spirit floated  
(clothed only in

the tide's acute weaving murmur  
  
ee cummings


End file.
